La lettre
by Jarleen
Summary: Une toute petite fic, la lettre de Katie à Jessie dans l'épisode 'the gay straight alliance'.


Jessie,

Puisque tu sembles vouloir m'éviter pour une raison que j'ai malheureusement peur de comprendre et qu'ainsi il m'est devenu impossible de te parler, j'ai décidé de t'écrire.

J'espère que tu prendras au moins le temps de lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout.

Tu sais je n'ai jamais vraiment cru aux coïncidences. L'association homo/hétéro a rouvert ses portes depuis deux jours maintenant, et bizarrement ton attitude envers moi a brusquement changé depuis tout juste deux jours, alors qu'on s'entendait très bien jusque là et qu'il ne me semble pas avoir dit quelque chose qui aurait pu te blesser ou te fâcher ces derniers temps. Je ne suis pas totalement idiote, Jessie, alors j'imagine bien que ces deux choses ne sont pas sans rapport.

Je sais que les rumeurs circulent vite au lycée, et à cause de cette stupide association tu as sûrement dû entendre toutes sortes de choses sur mon compte. J'aurais voulu te le dire moi-même, vraiment, mais puisqu'il est trop tard, je préfère mettre les choses au clair parce que je suis certaine qu'il n'y a pas la moitié de ce qu'on t'a raconté sur moi qui est vrai. Alors oui, Jessie, je suis homo. J'aime les filles. Et je ne l'ai jamais caché, sauf peut-être à toi, mais c'était différent parce que tu comptes plus que les autres. Et ton avis m'importe bien plus que tous les leurs.

Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit l'autre jour que je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans ce lycée, je ne mentais pas. Quand je t'ai rencontrée j'ai tout de suite su que d'une certaine manière tu étais comme moi. Perdue, bizarre, décalée, appelle ça comme tu veux, le fait est que tu ne te sentais pas à l'aise non plus dans ce monde. Et pour une fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un qui éprouvait le même genre de malaise que moi et qui pouvait comprendre mes peurs, je n'ai pas voulu gâcher tout en t'avouant mon homosexualité qui t'aurait peut-être fait fuir dès le départ. Je voulais préserver notre amitié, parce que je savais qu'on se ressemblait et qu'on pouvait se faire confiance. Et puis finalement, je ne pensais pas que c'était si important que tu sois au courant. Je ne pensais pas que tu accordais autant d'importance au genre des gens que tu fréquentais.

Je regrette maintenant. Quand je vois que tu m'évites de cette manière, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai eu tort. J'aurais dû te le dire, non seulement pour être franche avec toi, mais aussi pour ne pas m'investir autant dans une amitié qui était finalement fausse, puisque apparemment tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je puisse être homo et que tout va s'arrêter là.

Bien sûr, quand on a commencé à mieux se connaître, j'avais de plus en plus l'impression de te trahir en te cachant quelque chose d'aussi important sur moi, mais j'étais déchirée entre ce sentiment de culpabilité et la peur de tout te dire… Alors je m'étais dit que je te le dirais plus tard, et c'est ce que je pensais faire, sincèrement. Mais plus le temps passait et plus ça semblait difficile parce que tu es rapidement devenue ma meilleure amie, et plus encore parce que je suis peu à peu tombée amoureuse de toi. Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est difficile pour moi de te l'écrire comme ça.

En t'annonçant que j'étais homo, j'aurais été obligée de t'avouer que j'avais des sentiments pour toi – ou tu l'aurais remarqué de toute façon, parce que je ne suis pas douée pour cacher mes sentiments très longtemps – et je craignais que tu ne prennes peur, que tu aies l'impression que j'attendais plus que ton amitié en retour. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas, jamais je n'aurais tenté quoi que ce soit envers toi. Tout ce que je voulais c'était surtout ne pas te perdre. Mais apparemment c'est ce qui s'est passé quand même.

Alors je suis vraiment désolée que tu l'aies appris de cette manière, que ce soit Tad, Sarah ou n'importe quel autre imbécile qui te l'ait dit, mais encore plus désolée de voir ta réaction parce que tu sais, je suis toujours la même, j'ai toujours été comme ça et ça ne change rien à mon comportement.

J'espère sincèrement que tu me pardonneras, Jessie, et que tu me comprendras, parce que c'est ce que je suis et je ne pourrais jamais changer.

Je t'aime,

Katie.


End file.
